


erenlevi drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some less-than-satisfactory drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are actually terrible i'm really sorry

When Levi was kicking and beating you on the floor of the courtroom, it felt appropriate. You understood why it was necessary he did so, of course, and the reason he did so was the only reason there was, but you couldn’t help but feel like you deserved it for being such a monster. It might not have been your fault that you were this way, but it was certainly your responsibility. You felt the pressure with every kick to the stomach and punch to the jaw. You almost wanted to thank Levi for helping you realize this about yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was a good kid, he really was. You could tell that about him by just looking at him. He was trustworthy, passionate, and very determined to win. However, he acted too quickly. He didn’t think about all of the possibilities before he jumped into action. He didn’t come up with a plan that was completely fail-proof. You knew that his greatest weakness was himself. Eren would be the one who’d defeat himself. You would certainly try your best to ensure his safety and that he lived for as long as possible, but you’re not quite sure for how long.


End file.
